


I will not force you to love me (prumano)

by crazyNEETgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Germany and Russia like eachother, Human Names, Kissing, M/M, Romano is sad, prussia is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNEETgirl/pseuds/crazyNEETgirl





	I will not force you to love me (prumano)

Lovino POV

"Come on Lovino, I know you don't like him, but can you at least do it for me," said one of my brothers (and to be honest, the most annoying one), Veneziano.

"For a thousand time, NO," I said as we walked to class.

He has been trying to talk me into accepting and helping him with his crush to Ludwig, one of many of the boys that I don't like... but to be honest, i almost don’t like anyone.

"Why you don't do it alone like Luciano did it. yes, he chose someone who has problems but they seem happy" I kept thinking about how Kevin is only his true self with his brother, at least Luciano told me.

"But you don't want me to get close to him," he said, and it is true, but my thoughts were interrupted by a certain albino.

"Hello my dear Veni, ¿how are you?" Said Gilbert.

Gilbert is someone I can never forget, he is loud, a little stupid, Antonio's best friend, and he has a crush on Veneziano ... but he is also very charismatic, kind, funny, sometimes clever under all that stupidity that is loaded, and I have a big crush in him.

"And good morning to you too lovi" said the albino ruining my hair.

He prefers veni, than me. He prefers him like everyone else does.

"¿Gilbert, where is Ludwig?" He asked.

"I think he's with Ivan," Gilbert said, leaving us surprised.

"Ivan, the giant that scares everyone Ivan?" I asked, although it makes some sense since the two of them are very scary.

"Yes"

"Well, I'll go find him, I’m sure is nothing important if he was with Ivan" said Veni, and went to look for the potato.

Lovi left and Gilbert and I were alone. It didn't bother me to be alone with him, I can tolerate when he talks about how awesome he is... but I hate it when he talks about ...

"Why do you think people like Veneziano more than you?" Asked the idiot that I love so much. “I personally think it's because you are very rude to people ”

"I don't know, it's always been that way," I said as I kept walking.

"But what if you fell in love," he asked, that made me stop and turn to see him.

“I will continue with my life, I will not force someone to love me, that is not how love works. All I can do is wait for the day that person looks at me and thinks "Lovino, I love you and care for you more than Veneziano" I said looking at him, he seems surprised by my response.

"Lovi ... I, ehm? ..."

"Don't worry, you can't control how you feel and if you prefer veni more than me," I said as I started walking, "I'm fine with that."

“Wait what?!” He said when he realized what I said, I ran.

TIMESKIP

Gilbert POV

"You can't control how you feel and if you prefer veni more than me, I'm fine with that"

It has been a few hours since lovino told me what he felt for me. Lovino surprised me a lot today, he confessed but he also showed me another side of him. The side that cares to others, the side that is willing to put their own feelings behind as not to bother someone they love.

"Brother, are you all right? You have been sitting there in silence for 10 minutes," said my little brother.

"It's okay, it's nothing, how was it with Ivan?" I asked looking at him.

"We were having a nice conversation, when Veneziano comes to interrupt us," he said sitting next to me on the couch. "But that's not important, tell me what is wrong with you?"

"I already told you it's nothing," I insisted, "but first things first ... because damn, you have been spending lots of time with Ivan the last few days. I let you do whatever you want but now I'm curious."

When he said that, his face turned red and he looked away, "... that is none of your business"

"Why no... WAIT DON'T TELL ME THAT ..." I said surprised but he covered my mouth.

"Don't say it, he and I decided to keep it a secret," he said, leaving my mouth alone.

MY BROTHER IS GOING OUT WITH THAT CRAZY person, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LUDWIG ...

"Ooook, but why?" I asked not understanding.

"Gilbert, we didn't decide who we fell in love with, it just happens," he said, he reminds me of what Lovino told me. "For example, you are in love with a tsundere"

"I don't understand how Veneziano is ..."

"I was talking about Lovino," he interrupted.

"Oh ... but I'm not in love with lovi," I said watching him get up. "He is just my friend"

"Say what you want but I honestly don't believe that you like Veneziano as you think," he said and left.

"Pff. me like Lovino. Yes of course, ”I said sarcastically to myself, trying not to think about it much.

The next day

Lovino POV

We were walking to classes veni and me, since Luciano comes to school with his boyfriend. As we walked we saw Ludwig and Ivan talking, Veni looked sadly at the site.

"I already told you, didn't I?" I said as I took him to the bathroom. “Look Veneziano, I know it hurts and I know you want to break into tears. But you have to be strong, you have to accept that he is in love with someone else, he is happy and you cannot ruin it for him ”

He looked at me with a few tears, "Now show me that idiot smile, be my other overly happy brother," I said grabbing his cheeks.

"Ok lovi," he said, giving me the smile I asked for and he left.

"Wow you have been surprising me a lot," said someone.

"Gi-Gilbert, what are you doing here?" I said feeling my face get hot.

"Don't worry, I was just going through here since I don't want to go to class," he said while scratching the back of his neck, "... but since I'm here, I want to ask you something," he approached.

"Y-yes," I backed away.

"Why?" He said, I looked at him confused, "why do you like me? You always act like you hate me but you really love me"

“I like you… I like you because you are yourself, you don't let anything destroy you, you're smart when you want to be and it's fun to spend time with you. I love you and your company. But I responded coldly to it because no one, besides my brothers has ever managed to make me feel something close to that, I don't know what the hell im supposed to do in a situation like that” I said looking down.

Gilbert POV

What he said really made me happy and I could feel my heart racing because of what I just saw and heard. Before I thought about what I was doing, I already had my lips on his. As we parted I could see his face, it was full mixed emotions.

'Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap'

"I don't know why you did that, but don't do it again," he said calmly, or at least as much as he could. "You love my brother and I'm fine with that ... so don't be sad for me"

After that he left and left me alone. I kissed my crush's older brother and he left me alone in a school bathroom.

"... what the fuck just happened" I said to myself.

TIMESKIP

It's been a month since the bathroom incident, Lovino hasn't talked to me since. Veneziano has been talking to me more but ... I don't know, I don’t feel the same anymore. Before being or just talking to veni was like being in heaven and I was talking to an angel ... and now I only think of a demon, that angel's brother.

"Gilbert? Gilbert!!" he said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you fine, stop being in another world"

"Don't worry, my little one, I was just thinking of something silly," I said, trying to calm his worry.

"Are you sure???"

"Come on veni, let's go to ... oh you're here," said Lovino as he came to our location.

"... yes," I replied awkwardly, looking away to a corner.

Lovino grabbed Veneziano by the hand, "Well. Come on let's go, I barely lost Antonio," he said before he started walking. Veni said, "could I stay at Gilbert's house for a while."

Lovino POV (for the moment)

"Sure you want to do that, Ludwig may be there," I said but he seemed convinced.

I saw Gilbert and then my brother and then returned to my crush. I gave him a smile and then said yes to veni.

"Only if you promise me that you will try not to be such an idiot," I said, he promised me. And he went with Gilbert while I went home.

Gilbert POV

Right now I was with Veni ... but I was only thinking about Lovi. Every day I see something different from him, things that (I suppose) only his brothers see. And that smile ...

Veneziano- “you like lovi, right”

"Ehh??"

Veneziano- "Do not come with that shit of no, I know you both" he said giving me a smile.

"... I may have started to take a liking to him ..." I said.

Veneziano- "Ok, since you accepted your feelings, we can go to the next stage," he said decisively.

"Pardon me?"

Veneziano- "you are going to tell your feelings to my brother, and it will be beautiful!" He said very excited.

“Thank you lovi, but I think I can do this alone. You also know how it gets to come with making these situations a big thing, ”I said calming him.

Veneziano- "but ..."

"I can do this alone, since I'm the awesome Gilbert," I said doing a pose.

Veneziano- "I suppose so, but ..." he said before grabbing the collar of my shirt, "if you do something to my brother, the three of us will come and make you pay"

‘It's amazing how much I'm learning from these brothers’

"Yes sir"

Next day

Today is the day, I am waiting for lovi to come to the roof of the school to tell him everything. I heard the door opened and prepared myself internally. I saw lovi, he seemed upset.

"I already told you idiot, I don't need to ..." he said but I interrupted him.

“This is not about me feeling bad for you” I said, getting closer to him, “after knowing about your feeling, all I think is you. I want you to be with me, I want you to talk to me, I want you to be by my side ”

I know I was winning him over because I could see his face flushed.

"Idiot, don't be ridiculous ..." he said as he backed away.

"What is ridiculous is that you don't let me love you," I said, getting closer.

"You must be with my brother" he was despairing.

"I have the right to change my mind" I was getting closer.

Now Lovino was cornered on a wall.

“you just don’t understand, i have seen for years how you look at Veneziano with love and how you didn’t not turn to look at me. It's hard to believe that ... ”

"But now that all I want is to see is you, you don't want to take that opportunity," I said, grabbing his beautiful face with my hand so he could look me in the eye.

"I'm afraid I will end with a broken heart," he said as I approached my face to his.

"I will do my best so that never happens," I said before kissing his lips.

We kissed for a good while, as we parted, I noticed that he was crying.

"Lovi, are you ..." he interrupted me.

"Shut up, I'm ... this is your fault, the guy I like finally wants me back," he said, grabbing my hand, "I'm just so happy."


End file.
